


Never Too Late

by sebrantley25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebrantley25/pseuds/sebrantley25
Summary: Four years later, Harry is alone in a sea of people...





	Never Too Late

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and famous Quidditch star, sat astride his broom and surveyed the pitch below him. The brilliant, orange grass of the Chudley Cannons stadium hurt his eyes. He hated playing this pitch and couldn't wait to be done with the match. In the four years he'd been playing professionally, he'd only had to play here once before as Puddlemere and Chudley switched off every year.  
The crowds were just as they'd always been, rowdy and slightly drunk. No one had informed him when he signed on right out of Hogwarts, that alcohol was served at matches. Not that it mattered, he never partook during the game or even afterwards. The after parties were always crazy with drinks and other mind numbing substances.  
Then, there were the groupies. More free flesh than you could imagine. Women and men, depending on which way you swung. More than once, he'd been approached by someone hoping to get a little piece of the star. The last time, he'd been in France after finishing up a match against the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. The young, blonde man had brought Harry a glass of firewhiskey, and while Harry was turned around and setting the glass on a table, he took a chance to grab Harry by the balls. He'd gotten a broken jaw for his troubles and Harry was fined five thousand galleons and asked to not return to France for 5 years.  
The match continued below him. The seeker for the Cannons wasn't very good. Cormac McLaggon had made the team as an alternate and was only playing because Ginny Weasley refused to play against Harry. Ginny had replaced Galvin Gudgeon the year before as the starter. She'd tried for the Harpies, but lost out to the Australian, Lucy Karoonda.  
Cormac made a show of shadowing Harry and taking time to wave at the girls in the stands. Harry shook his head and decided to take the ponce for a little trip. Tightening his grip, Harry leaned forward and took a short dive of about forty feet before pulling back up. Cormac couldn't pull up until he'd gone about sixty feet. Harry turned and shot to the other end of the pitch and took station above the Cannons' goals. Cormac caught up and looked angrily at Harry.  
"What's up with all that?"  
Harry smiled. "Keeping you on your toes. Besides, you and I both know how this is going to end mate."  
"I might surprise you."  
Harry shook his head and floated closer. "Seriously? You really think you're good enough?"  
"I might be."  
Harry reached out with super fast reflexes and snatched the little golden snitch from behind Cormac's broom. "Never, mate," he said as he showed the prize to Cormac. "Never."  
-Break-  
Harry entered the locker room while everyone was still jumping and yelling outside. He placed his broom into the locker set aside for him. He slowly removed his boots and pads. He sat on the bench flexing his feet and legs. Things had never been the same for his body after the Battle for Hogwarts. Muscles didn't quite work the same way and his right shoulder was always stiff. The medi-witches had no idea of the cause and therefore couldn't fix him. He stayed away from the pain potions and relied on muggle aspirin and acetaminophen. He'd tried acupuncture once, but the cute Chinese witch had tried to kiss him while he was being treated.  
While Harry sat working out his stiff muscles, his teammates began to filter in. Not all of them used the locker rooms. Most of the males players would take advantage of the female groupies and simply go back to their homes to get cleaned up. The few female players on the team had no modesty at all.  
Blythe Parkin, Harry's reserve seeker walked in and began to remove her uniform. She was a few years older than Harry, but was happy to let him take the lead position from her a few years ago. It let her spend more time working on her business, selling merchandise to the fans.  
Blythe was followed by two chasers, Wilda Griffiths (who had gone missing for two years after a riot at a match) and Heidi Macavoy a former Hufflepuff chaser. The chasers both began to copy Blythe and strip down, either oblivious to Harry or just not caring.  
Harry looked up just in time to see Blythe bend at the waist while removing her pants and panties at the same time. Her bum was only a few feet from his face and Blythe looked around her legs to wink at Harry. "You know you want to, Harry. Let's hit the water and give it a go."  
Harry grinned. "Not tonight."  
"Pooh! You always say that."  
Wilda reached over and grabbed Blythe's left cheek. "I'm game."  
Blythe shrugged and straightened up. She took Wilda by the hand and led her off to the showers.  
Harry had walked in on them more than once over the years. They'd even had an orgy last year after the Cannons match. Ginny had seemed to be enjoying herself and Harry had just turned and left.  
Wilda ran her finger along Harry's jaw as the passed. "One day."  
Heidi laughed and sat down to pull off the last of her gear. "They'll never learn."  
"Maybe someday," said Harry as the water came on behind him. "But not likely."  
"What is it going to take Harry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"To get you to take advantage of what is being offered. You know any of us would gladly bed you if you asked. Morgana, I'd let you take me on the pitch in the middle of the match." She ran one hand across her left nipple and the other slid between the folds of skin between her legs. She licked her lips and squeezed her nipple between her fingers. She looked at Harry with lustful eyes. “Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure you don't want to run that thick cock inside little ol' me? I've been waiting since we were in school you know?”  
Harry could feel himself hardening. He leaned forward slightly and levered himself up so that he was standing in front of her. “Sorry, luv. Not tonight.” And he turned and walked into the showers by himself.  
“Cor. Now I'm all worked up.” She sighed and stood up, heading toward the showers as well. “Hang on girls. I'm gonna join ya again. Harry's a fuckin' tease.” Her declaration was met with laughter as the other two girls opened their arms under the spray to welcome her.  
-Break-  
Harry had stepped to the far shower and turned his back to the girls as they entertained themselves. He finished pulling off his uniform, placed his wand on the soap tray and turned on the hot shower. The water ran over his skin that was crossed by scars that could not be explained by the battles everyone knew about. Some were so old they had faded to silvery pink. He stood there letting the heat work into the muscles and focusing on letting his physical excitement die off.  
He wasn't sure how long he'd stayed there, letting the water just run, but the girls had long since vacated the showers and the locker room. Thanks to magic, he had no need to worry about running out of hot water. He turned around to find someone standing off to the side in the steam.  
Harry reached to the soap dish and plucked his wand from the suds left from the soap. “Who are you?”  
The figure walked closer until Harry could just make out the shape of a woman. “You don't know?”  
“For all I know you're some Quidditch groupie here for a quick shag. Not interested ducky.”  
The woman laughed. “Oh, I'm not a groupie. But I wouldn't say no to a shag.” She took one more step and Harry could make out some details of her clothing. She was dressed rather well, if in muggle attire. She wore high heels making Harry re-evaluate her height.  
“I bet. I'll ask again, who are you?”  
“I'm the woman you've been dreaming about for years. The one you couldn't ever have. At least in your own mind.”  
“Tonks is dead.”  
“Oh that hurts Harry,” she said. “Tonks was quite a woman. But I'm the one you really wanted.”  
“You're too short for Cho. Wrong accent for Morag. Not Ginny either, I've been with her. Wanna give me another hint?”  
“Not exactly. But I'll play nice,” she said as she unbuttoned her coat. “I've seen you at your worst and lowest points.”  
“Poppy?”  
The woman laughed, and Harry suddenly knew who it was. He lowered his wand and set it back on the soap tray. “Why?”  
“I finally figured myself out.”  
“I thought you were with Ron. He and I haven't talked since he got booted from Chudley. Ginny never said anything either. I gather he quit talking to her as well.”  
“He did. And about a year ago, he quit talking to me. He didn't quit hitting me, he just stopped saying anything. So I left. I've been in the States since then.  
“Mione, I didn't know. I thought you were happy and it was just easier to move on.”  
“But you didn't. I watched the whole thing tonight. You had the chance to bed three absolutely fucking hot women, and you passed. You didn't even watch them while they got each other off. All that wet skin rubbing against more wet skin.” She took another step forward. “Fingers roaming and rubbing. Tongues sliding across nipples and lips. Hell, Blythe had her tongue stuck in Heidi's arse while running a shampoo bottle in Wilda. Gotta admit, I got a little turned on myself.”  
“What has happened to you Mione? You never used to swear or talk like this.”  
“A year on my own in the US makes a difference, but I was always like this. I had to work hard to live up to a different set of standards.”  
“You didn't have to change anything,” said Harry, finally turning off the water.  
“Yeah, I did luv. The wizarding world may have accepted me as a muggle, but they never would have let me come had they seen my home life before. I had to get my folks to promise to act like they did in their practice, and not like the normally did at home.”  
Harry wiped his hand across his hair and suddenly realized he was still naked. “Mione? You mind getting my towel for me?”  
“Actually I do. You have no idea, how many times I tried to get a look at you while we were on the run.” She gave him an appraising look, up and down. “Better than I'd imagined.”  
Harry grinned and tried to cover himself. “Mione, I think we should talk about this.”  
“I think we've talked for too long.” She reached up and unbuttoned her blouse to expose her bare breasts. “I don't want to be someone I'm not. Not with you. I want to be able to be me for a change. I want you to see the real me. All of me.” She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the wet floor. She stood there wearing only her stockings and heels.  
“Mione… I'm not sure.”  
“I know,” she said as she closed the distance between them. “But I am. And damnit I'm taking what is rightfully mine.”  
“Oh? So you own me?”  
“I have more right to be with you than any other woman. I know you better than anyone. I know right now you are screaming inside from two different views. One wants to run out of here and get dressed and go hide, the other wants to fuck me on the wet floor.” She reached up and put a hand on his bare chest.  
“One side wants for us to go back to the way we were in school. The other wants to make me beg for your cock. I want that side of you. I want the real Harry to come out and claim me. I want to be wanted, needed.” She looked into his eyes. “I need to be loved. To have you make love to me and to love me.”  
“Mione… Oh, fuck,” he said as he reached for her. He kissed her, tentatively at first. The tension that been building in him finally let go. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pressed his lips to hers. Lips parted and tongues danced.  
Hermione moaned as Harry palmed her left breast, then slid his hand around her side to the small of her back and pressed her closer to him. She reached down between their bodies and grasped his now fully engorged member and squeezed it gently.  
Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Are you sure?”  
“I've never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her from the floor. She slid her legs around his waist as he slowly lowered her onto his shaft. The steam had condensed on their bodies and the wet friction was a wonderful feeling as their bodies rubbed against each other. Harry was slow and methodical as he pumped himself in and out of her body.  
Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. Then slowly kissed along his jaw until she reached his earlobe. She licked it and whispered to him, “I will never belong to anyone else. I am yours, and you are mine. I promise you that.”  
Harry sped up as he saw someone over her shoulder. Heidi had walked back into the shower. “Cor! Harry's fucking someone! Girls come watch.”  
Blythe and Wilda joined Heidi in watching as Harry got faster. Hermione smiled and moaned into his neck. 'Who knew Harry would like to put on a show,' she thought.  
Harry could feel himself getting close. “I'm gonna cum,” he said hoarsely.  
“Good,” said Hermione. “Show em what you got.”  
This pushed Harry faster until he stopped and tensed as he released inside her. Feeling it, Hermione let herself go was well and rode the climax, squeezing everything could.  
Wilda had a glazed look to her eyes. “Well, fuck. Now I gotta get laid again. That was fucking hot. Think she'll share?”  
Hermione turned her head to look at them, still impaled on Harry. “Not on your lives.”  
Harry just smiled.  



End file.
